Already Gone
by Ms.E1928
Summary: Olivia isn't the only one that goes missing, but will anyone notice?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is more a prologue than a chapter but I got this idea during a conversation with BreathtakeninglyMundane so thanks again for helping me keep the ideas coming. Again this is MELLITZ so if it's not what you like then keep it moving.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He knew he shouldn't be there, but he couldn't resist. He'd been planning this for months, years even and he wanted to make sure everything went according to plan. He stood off to the side of the stage in the shadows and watched her. She was exquisitely beautiful, almost too beautiful to be real. His gaze ran up and down her entire length. A faint smile graced his features, soon she would be all his. He knew that her speech was wrapping up and he stepped away from the shadows and slipped out of the building unnoticed.

Mellie wrapped up her speech and headed down the stairs to greet some of the crowd that had been hand selected. After the meet and greet her agents whisked her away to her awaiting sedan. Mellie settled into the back seat of the car and started to go over her next speech that was planned for later that day. She was so engrossed in the speech and making sure that she was prepared that she didn't immediately notice the route that she was being driven.

Mellie looked up, she turned toward the windows and frowned. She wasn't completely familiar with Texas, but she knew that this was not the route to the Houston Civic Center. Mellie pushed the intercom button, but was only greeted with a crackling static. She pushed the button to roll down the partition, but it did not budge.

"Oh great a defective car." She said to herself. She leaned over and knocked on the partition, she could see the backs of the agents, but neither acknowledged her. Mellie sat back annoyed and grabbed the phone located in the car, there was no dial tone. She tried to remain calm, but something definitely was not right. She looked out the window again trying to figure out where she was. They were driving away from the city, for that she was sure. Mellie grabbed her cell phone, but it had no service.

"What is going on?" She feverishly knocked on the partition again and was still ignored. She sat back trying to think of what her next move should be. Her heart started to beat wildly in her chest. The car traveled for another twenty minutes before stopping. Mellie noticed that the sun had started to set and she most certainly was going to miss her next speaking engagement. Surely someone would notice her absence. She looked out and she was sitting in the middle of the woods. Fear seized her heart, she was paralyzed. The agents exited the car and walked around to the back. Mellie scooted away from the door as they approached. She gripped her cell phone tightly and tried to think of a way out of this situation. The door opened and the agent bent down. Mellie's brow furrowed this was not her agent that had been with her at the last engagement.

"Ma'am please exit the vehicle."

"Who are you what have you done with my agents?"

"Ma'am please exit the vehicle." Mellie scooted further away. She didn't notice the other agent walking around the car. The door opened suddenly and Mellie felt a pinch and then a burn. Her vision started to go blurry and the last thing she thought before the world went black was that she prayed Fitz and their children were safe.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I never liked Andrew was just something too good to be true and mistrustful about him so I'm taking all my dislike of the character on the show out in this fic. Hope you all enjoy.

Mellie's eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up and immediately regretted it as her head started to pound and the room started to spin.

"The dizziness will pass once the medicine is out of your system." Mellie turned her head to the side. Andrew walked closer to the bed and sat down.

"You did this?" Mellie said still confused.

"Yes it was the only way I could get you to listen to me." Mellie tried to sit up again, but the room started to spin again and she laid back down.

"Take me back Andrew." He shook his head no.

"Not until you realize that I'm the one that you need to be with. I love you and in time you will learn to love me." Mellie looked at him through squinted eyes.

"You can't keep me here. Fitz will notice I'm gone." Andrew stood from the bed and laughed.

"Mellie, Mellie, Mellie. He won't notice you're gone especially since he's too worried about his precious Olivia and her whereabouts." Mellie felt sick to her stomach. Andrew noticed her pallor was a green hue. He walked back over to the bed and sat down. He tried to stroke her forehead, but she snatched away from him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Baby I know you are angry with me right now, but in time you'll realize this is for the best." Andrew stood from the bed again and walked out of the room. Mellie heard the door lock and silent tears fell from her eyes. She held onto hope that someone, that Fitz would notice that she was gone.

White House

Fitz looked over the latest intel trying to figure out where Olivia was. He hated that he had to keep Andrew as his VP, but he needed to keep a close watch on him. There was a knock on the door and Cyrus entered the room.

"Sir there is a situation that needs your attention." Fitz left the Oval and followed Cyrus. He was brought to the briefing room and his heart caught in his throat when he saw her. He rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"How are you here?"

"They just let me go." Olivia said looking into his eyes. He hugged her tightly to his chest thankful that she wasn't harmed. Now he could go about getting that snake Andrew out of his life.

After a couple hours with Olivia, Fitz headed to Andrew's office.

"Where is he?"

"He's not in sir. He's at a Republican fundraiser in Alabama." Fitz suddenly remembered. He nodded his head and left. Olivia was waiting for him in the Residence. He decided to go to her.

Mellie had finally recovered enough to sit up. She rose from the bed and went over to the window to try to ascertain where she was. It was dark out and she couldn't really make anything out. She tried to find a latch to open the window, but there was none.

"You aren't a prisoner here." He came up behind her and she whipped around, pinning her body to the window. "You can come and go as you please, on the grounds I mean." He placed a tray on the bedside table. "I brought you dinner. I know you haven't eaten in awhile." Mellie stood quietly staring at him. He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. She didn't budge.

"I want to go home." Andrew sighed.

"This is your new home that is until you realize that you belong with me. It's up to you how long you stay here."

"Do you really think that no one will notice I'm gone?"

"He hasn't noticed yet. Especially since I've let him have his precious Olivia back. I never wanted her anyway it was all a diversion to get to you." A sickeningly sweet smile graced his features. Mellie was upset that she once found him attractive and had started to have feelings for him.

"I was supposed to be at an event." He laughed.

"Mellie there was no event at the Houston Civic Center." Her heart dropped into her feet. She realized this had all been a ruse of his.

"My agents?"

"Even Secret Service can be paid off to look the other way sometimes. They know that you aren't in any imminent danger with me so they won't say a word."

"Please let me go home Andrew."

"No! You will not go back there until you accept this!" Mellie jumped at his sudden outburst. The tears threatened to fall, but she refused to let him see her cry, she didn't even want him to know she was afraid. He took a deep breath. "Come eat." He said calmly like he hadn't just been yelling like a maniac. Mellie stayed rooted in place by the window. Andrew stood from the bed and stalked over to her.

He roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the window. Andrew pulled her toward the bed and pushed her down on it. Mellie's eyes went wide from fear and he noticed. "Oh baby I'm not going to hurt you." He caressed her cheek, Mellie recoiled from his touch. "When we are intimate again you will come to me. You will beg me to love you, you'll be shaking with desire for me." Mellie felt like she was going to throw up. The thought of being with him again made her feel ill, the thought that she'd even been with him made her ill.

Andrew brought the covered tray over to Mellie. He uncovered it to reveal one of her favorite meals, Pasta Cabonara. "I had the chef prepare this for you. I know you love it."

She looked up at him, ice in her blue orbs. "It will be a cold day in hell before I allow you to touch me again." She said through gritted teeth and with a steely determination. Andrew's eyebrows quirked up before he started to laugh.

"That's the Mellie I know and love." He said caressing her cheek again before she snatched away from him. "I have business to attend to, but I'll leave this here for you. I'm sure you'll get hungry later." He sat the tray back down on the nightstand and left the room. Mellie heard the door lock again. She stood from the bed and grabbed the tray hurling it against the wall. Tears streamed down her face and she silently prayed that Fitz would realize that she was gone, but she couldn't help the seed of doubt that had taken hold in her gut and was started to grow and flourish. She slid down to the floor and pulled her knees against her chest as she sobbed, unsure of what she could do or say to get herself out of this situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew returned to the White House he didn't want any suspicions to arise if he was gone for an extended amount of time. He knew that Fitz would try to oust him as VP, but he had a plan to make sure he stayed VP. He strode confidently to his office. A feeling of giddiness bubbling inside him, knowing what he knew and Fitz was none the wiser. He stole the queen right under the king's nose. He was sick of being Fitz's side kick, second in command. It was time that he bested him at something and taking his wife would be the ultimate get for Andrew. He'd wanted her for so long before he found her after she tried to commit suicide. He'd fell in love with her the moment he laid eyes on the beautiful Melody Grant and now she would be his forever.

"Andrew I need to speak with you." He heard Fitz's voice behind him. Andrew turned around.

"Yes what would you like to say to me?"

"I need to speak with you in private." The two men entered an empty conference room.

"What did you need to speak to me about?"

"I want you to resign as VP." Andrew laughed he was expecting this.

"That won't be happening."

"Let's not make this more difficult than it has to be."

"Let's not." He stated cocking his head to the side.

"I will expose what you did to Olivia." Andrew laughed again this time louder. He grabbed his stomach. Fitz looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"Fitzgerald, does a little town called Defiance ring a bell?" Fitz's face went pale. "I figured it would." Andrew stood and walked over to Fitz. He patted his shoulder. "I'll be going now I have some pressing business to attend to." He walked out of the room leaving Fitz stunned. How did Andrew know about Defiance? He stalked to his office, Lauren stopped him before he could enter.

"Sir I just got word from the first lady that she's decided to extend her trip."

"Until when?"

Lauren looked briefly at the calendar. "The twentieth sir." Fitz nodded and entered his office. Once he entered he remember that Mellie promised to be back so that they could both take Teddy to his first day of Pre-K. He walked back to the reception area, get Mellie on the phone I need to speak with her. Lauren did as she was asked and Fitz re-entered his office.

He was going over some files when Lauren knocked and stuck her head in.

"Do you have Mellie?"

"No sir I was told that she was detained at the moment. I left a message for her to call you." He nodded and Lauren left. A part of him was happy that he had some additional time to spend with Olivia, without Mellie's interference, but there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that was telling him that something was off. He chalked it up to his lingering guilt about being unfaithful in his marriage. He pulled out the phone he had just for Olivia and set up a meeting with her later that evening.

Mellie sat in the corner of the room with her knees pulled to her chest, a familiar pose for her the last couple days. She spent most of her time trying to figure out a way to get back home. The door swung open and it was one of the guards bringing her a tray of food. She scurried to her feet. He turned to leave the room, but her voice stopped him.

"Please wait."

"Is there something else I can do for you ma'am?"

"Please let me go. I need to get back to my family."

"I can't do that."

"My husband is the president, Andrew is only VP he can make it worthwhile for you."

"That will be all John." Andrew walked into the room and Mellie's heart sank. John left them alone, closing the door behind him. "Mellie why do you insist on making this difficult? They work for me and are very well compensated for their troubles they won't be defying my orders." He stepped closer to her and Mellie backed away. "Why do you act like you are afraid of me?"

She just stared at him not speaking.

"I'm talking to you Mellie! Answer me!" He pounded his fist down on the nearby table causing a glass to fall over and shatter. Mellie jumped at the sudden outburst. He'd done that a couple times before and it scared her every time.

"Because you kidnapped me and you are holding me against my will that's why Andrew!" She said venom undercutting each word.

"I love you Mellie and I am doing what's best for you. You need to be with me not him." Mellie stared at him wide eyed. How had she missed how bat shit crazy he was?

"I want to go home Andrew. I want to see my children." She was barely containing her emotions. Andrew rubbed the side of his face thinking.

"I'll bring them to you." Mellie's eyes went wider and she shook her head.

"No please don't scare them just let me go home." He started laughing.

"I would never bring them here. That would cause too much trouble and I'd risk anyone finding out where you are." He stepped closer to her and she stepped back. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "You'll forget about them when we have our own children." He stroked the side of her face, leaning down to smell her skin. "I love the way you smell. I love everything about you. Can you say the same about him?"

He whispered into her ear. Mellie involuntarily shuddered. She didn't speak and he released her, stepping back and staring at her. "As long as you keep fighting me you might as well get used to being here." He looked at her once last time before leaving the room, she heard the familiar sound of the lock being engaged.

The emotions that she'd been holding at bay spilled forth and she fell to the floor sobbing. "Please realize I'm gone Fitz. Please find me." She said between her sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did Mellie ever call back?" Fitz asked Lauren when he reached the reception area of the Oval.

"No sir she hasn't." Fitz furrowed his brow.

"Call her again and patch her through to the Oval." He walked into the office and sat behind his desk. Lauren entered a few minutes later. "Do you have Mellie?" She shook her head no. "Why not?"

"I was told she was detained again."

"By who?" He was getting annoyed.

"Her assistant sir."

"Her assistant? Melinda didn't go with Mellie. I saw her this morning." Fitz was starting to get concerned. He wasn't really sure what he was concerned of but he was. "Get her itinerary for the remainder of her trip." Lauren went to walk away, but he stopped her. "And Lauren keep this between you and I." She nodded and left. Fitz reached over and grabbed the phone. He dialed Mellie's cell and it went straight to voicemail. This was not like her he thought. Even if she were angry with him she'd call him back in case something was going on with the kids. She hadn't even called to check in on Teddy.

Fitz called the number of her lead Secret Service Agent. Thomas answered the phone.

"I need to speak with the First Lady." There was hesitation.

"She's detained at the moment."

"Detained doing what?" He was starting to lose his cool.

"Sir ummmm she's with the Vice President." Fitz's eyes went wide and his heart dropped. He abruptly hung up without saying another word.

"We have a problem." Thomas walked up to Andrew when he saw him coming near.

"What sort of problem?"

"The president's been calling wanting to speak with the first lady." Andrew couldn't keep the surprise off his face.

"What did you tell him?"

"That she was with you." Andrew smiled.

"You've done good."

"I don't know how long that will hold him over." Andrew patted the younger mans shoulder.

"I'll worry about that." He entered the room where Mellie was.

"I see they brought you more clothes as I told them." Mellie had showered and changed into the clothes brought to her. She was reluctant to do so ,but she knew that she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. He walked closer to her she was in the corner with her knees pulled up like she was every time he came to visit her. He sighed. "You need to stop sulking. This is a gorgeous place and when I know I can trust you I will let you leave the room." He was met with silence. She was staring off into the distance as if he wasn't even in the room. He came to stand right in front of her. "Mellie!" He yelled and she flinched. "Look at me." Andrew kneeled in front of her.

She slowly turned her gaze to him. "What?" She hissed out between clinched teeth.

"Honey I don't want to keep you locked up here. I made arrangements to bring you here because I knew you'd enjoy it."

"Are you fucking insane? You are holding me hostage I'm not going to enjoy anything you say or do." He smiled at her.

"I need you to do something Mellie." She rolled her eyes. "You need to call Fitz." Mellie looked at him wide eyed.

"Are you going to let me go home?" She said hopeful. Andrew sighed and shook his head. Her hopes were dashed.

"You will call him and tell him you are fine and that you are with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I said so!" He took another deep breath. "Because I said so Mellie."

"Is he wondering where I am?" Mellie stated optimistically.

"No he isn't, but I want to make sure no one starts questioning. I'm not worried about Fitz, but your daughter may ask." Andrew lied to her and he could see her hopes crash and burn. He inwardly smiled.

"I won't do it." He reached forward and grabbed her around her upper arm.

"You will do it."

"Why? You aren't going to let me go, you won't let me see my kids what will you do to me Andrew?" He stood up and looked down on her.

"It would be a shame if something to happened to another one of your children." He had no intention of doing anything to her kids, but he knew that he could control her that way. Mellie looked at him terrified.

"What do you want me to say?" He kneeled back down and stroked her hair. She snatched away from him.

"That's a good girl. You'll call him and tell him that you decided you wanted to be with me and you will keep in contact with the kids, but you won't be calling him."

"Fine." Andrew stood up again. He made a move to leave, but he turned.

"And Mellie if you try to give him any warning." He gave her a hard look and she knew what he was implying.

"I won't." He looked at her one last time before leaving the room.

After about an hour Andrew brought Mellie's cell to her. He handed her the phone and she dialed the Oval office. Lauren answered and sent her through to Fitz.

"Mellie"

"Yes" She said quietly. Her heart was breaking.

"You're with Andrew?" She hesitated momentarily.

"Yes I'm with Andrew." He sighed. He knew he didn't have a right to be angry, but he was.

"What does all of this mean Mellie?"

"I...I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Andrew could see that she was losing the battle with her emotions and he gestured for her to wrap it up.

"I have to go Fitz. I'll keep in contact with the kids."

"You'll keep in contact with the kids? Mellie what's going on when are you coming back?" Andrew signaled for her to end the call.

"I have to go bye." She abruptly hung up. The phone fell from her hand and she broke down crying. Andrew didn't say anything he just picked the phone up and left the room. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

Fitz sat staring at the phone. None of this was sitting well with him. It wasn't just that she was apparently with Andrew something just didn't fit. Mellie was never one to not be forthcoming and there was a quality in her voice that told him she was hiding something from him and it wasn't Andrew.

He also found it strange that Andrew didn't take the opportunity to gloat that he'd been with Mellie. And when did he get a chance to be with her. She went to an event in Texas he was in Alabama and then back to the White House. Fitz's brain was trying to connect dots, but he was coming up empty. He called Lauren inquiring about the itinerary. She came into the office.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes sir here it is." She laid the folder down on the desk and he dismissed her. He began to go over the list and his stomach churned. There was nagging doubt in the back of his head. He reached into his desk and grabbed the phone there and dialed the only number stored.

"I need to see you at the White House asap." He hung up the phone and continued to look over the information with lingering doubts swirling in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia walked into the Oval. "You needed to see me?" She sat in the chair next to the Resolute desk. Fitz was staring off into space. His finger absentmindedly rubbed his bottom lip. "Fitz." Olivia waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yes I needed to see you." He said snapping out of his trance.

"Ok what was so urgent?" He slid the folder to her. Olivia opened it and frowned. "Mellie's itinerary?" She looked at him confused. Maybe getting shot in the head was finally starting to catch up with him.

"I need you to check it out. Make sure everything is legit. And I need it done discreetly."

"Why?"

"Because something isn't right and you are the only one I can trust to look into it."

"Wouldn't the Secret Service have made sure..."

"Didn't a Secret Service agent kill my son?" He said cutting her off. She closed her mouth and nodded.

"I will look into it, but what am I looking for exactly?" She knew he wasn't telling her the entire story.

"Mellie called saying that she was with Andrew and wouldn't be calling me anymore."

"I thought that you'd be doing cartwheels." He looked at her annoyed.

"Something isn't right. This is not a joke Olivia." He stood from his desk and went to the window to look out. She took a deep breath.

"Is it possible that you are just having a difficult time accepting that she left you?" Olivia stated softly. He whipped around and pinned her with a withering look that made her gasp.

"If you can't do this for me I will find someone else to do it." He said through clinched teeth.

"I will look into it Fitz."

"Thank you." He stated before turning back to the window. Olivia knew that she'd been dismissed. She got up and quietly left, with her emotions in a jumble.

Two Days Later

Andrew strode into the room where Mellie was, feeling very smug. She was sitting at the table pushing food around on a plate. At least she wasn't in the corner. He threw an envelope down on the table. Mellie hadn't acknowledged his presence.

"Mellie open the envelope." She took a deep breath and grabbed it. Slowly opening it and pulling out the contents. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw pictures of Olivia leaving the White House. "Those were taken two days ago. As soon as you called him to tell him you were with me he called her." Mellie tried not to cry. "He doesn't care Mellie. I do." Mellie stood up from the chair and walked over to the window, staring out at the inky darkness. Andrew walked close to her, but he didn't touch her.

"You've proved your point." She said silently.

"I haven't" She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"What do you want from me Andrew?" He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mellie shuddered, but she didn't pull away which caused him to jump for joy on the inside.

"I want everything Mellie." He whispered into her ear. Mellie bit her bottom lip to stop from sobbing. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to will away the tears. Andrew waited for a response that never came. He removed his arms from around her waist and stepped back. "Maybe tomorrow you can leave this room and see the rest of the place." Again there was no response. He took a deep breath and left the room without another word to her.

Mellie heard the door close, but she didn't hear that familiar sound of the lock being engaged. A single silent tear ran down her cheek. She laid her head against the window feeling like she had no choice, but to give in to Andrew. The thought caused a strangled sob to escape. She slid to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She was attempting to cocoon herself from all the emotions she was feeling. Mellie laid her head down on her knees and cried. She couldn't be strong anymore.

3 Days Later

Fitz had seen Andrew several times, but he didn't let on that he wasn't entirely convinced that Mellie left him for Andrew. Fitz had done a lot of soul searching trying to figure out if he was just in denial that she'd actually left or if he truly felt something was amiss. He decided to trust his guy and was solidified in his decision when he realized Mellie hadn't called Karen since she'd left. That was completely unlike her. She and Karen had grown extremely close since Jerry's death and Mellie had taken a more active role in their remaining kids lives.

Fitz walked into the Oval and Olivia was waiting for him.

"We need to talk." He stopped short he didn't like how she sounded.

"What did you find?" She looked around.

"Are you sure it's ok to talk here?" Fitz's heartbeat sped up he knew something was wrong. He directed her to his private office off to the side of the Oval.

"What did you find?" He asked again. She took a deep breath.

"You were right to worry. Mellie did attend an event on the twelfth in Houston, but that same day she was supposed to have another event at the Civic Center. My team checked and there was no event scheduled." Fitz's heart was beating so loudly in his ears he was having a difficult time hearing Olivia. "We followed up with all the information on this list, none of it checked out Fitz."

"Do you have any clue how her Secret Service allowed this to happen?"

"All I can ascertain is they may be working with whoever has her."

"Whoever has her Olivia? That bastard has her!"

"My team is still looking into every possible scenario. I have someone trailing Andrew, but so far we haven't been able to track him doing anything out of the ordinary."

"Where is my wife?" Fitz said despondently. Olivia was shocked at how affected he was. She always knew there was a reason that he'd not actually ever left Mellie, but she never wanted to think that it was because he was still in love with her. Now it was staring her right in the face and he wasn't trying to hide it.

"I don't know Fitz, but we'll find out. If he has her maybe he'll let her go like he let me go." Suddenly a light bulb went off in Fitz's head.

"He never intended to keep you. He did that to distract me so he could take Mellie." Olivia nodded realizing he was probably right. "He's not going to let her go." Fitz said softly. Olivia reached across the desk and covered his hand with hers.

"We'll bring her home Fitz." He turned his head towards her, but it was like he was looking through her. "I need to get going, see if my team has found anything." She made a move to leave.

"Olivia." He stated stopping her progress. She turned back to him. "Thank you." She nodded before leaving. Fitz sat back in his chair, the weight of the world pressing down on him. A single tear streaked down his face as he stared off into the distance folding into his own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mellie I want to show you something." Andrew walked into the room. Mellie stood from the bed, but didn't speak. He reached out his hand and she just stared. "Mellie" He stated tensely. She reluctantly grabbed his hand and he led her out of the room.

Mellie's heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She was afraid, she had no clue if he would hurt her. Andrew led her to a door that opened to a breathtaking garden. If this were a different circumstance she would enjoy this, but she couldn't forget that she was being held captive. Especially when she looked up and saw cameras watching their every move and she was sure that beyond the vine covered landscape were walls and barbed wire fences. She was being held prisoner, it was a beautiful prison, but nonetheless a prison."Do you like?" He said looking at her hopeful.

Mellie just nodded her head and continued to look around. More so trying to find a way to escape and figure out where she was. Nothing looked familiar to her. "You can stay out here for awhile." She looked at him shocked.

"I can?"

He laughed. "Yes Mellie you can." he released her hand and turned to walk back inside. She knew that this was some sort of trap, a test. Mellie sat on a nearby bench and surveyed her surroundings. There didn't seem to be any place she could run. She started to feel despair again. She couldn't believe that he'd just forgotten all about her, that he hadn't even questioned what she'd said and the second he had a chance he called Olivia. Mellie felt that he'd probably moved Olivia into the White House by now.

White House

Fitz paced the floor, likely to rub a hole in the presidential seal on the floor. He was waiting on Olivia to come and give him an update on her progress in finding Mellie. Finally she walked into the office and he didn't like the look on her face.

"You haven't made any headway?"

"No" She shook her head regretfully. A strangled breath escaped, he was fighting to control his emotions.

"Are you really even looking?"

"What?"

"Come on Olivia this is the perfect opportunity for you. You probably aren't even really trying to find her. How hard could it be to find out where the VP took the first lady?" Olivia stood with her mouth slightly open.

"Well if it's so easy why did you call me? I can tell my team to focus on paying customers if we aren't trying." Fitz took a deep breath. He knew that he was out of order. He looked at her and she gasped at the anguish and torment that filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said as he sat on the sofa and buried his face in his hands. Olivia sat next to him and rubbed his back. Fitz started to shake and she knew he was crying. She gathered him in her arms and he laid his head on her chest as he cried like a baby. She tried her best to sooth him as she rubbed his hair.

"I will find her Fitz and bring her home to you. I promise." He silently nodded as the tears continued to stream from his eyes.

Andrew didn't allow Mellie to be out for too long. Her head of Secret Service, well her former head came out after about ten minutes and told her she had to return to her room. Mellie regretfully went back without a fight. She hated being locked up in that room. At least when she was outside she could pretend that she was free. Thomas led her back to the room and Mellie tried to memorize all the halls and the layout hoping if she got a chance that she may be able to make an escape.

Once she was back in the room she heard the door being locked. Mellie looked around the room. He had really used all the things she'd told him about herself during their brief fling to decorate this room. The bedding was in all her favorite colors, there was lithographs on the wall of her beloved North Carolina and some of her favorite author's were on the bookshelf. Mellie shuddered at the thought that he thought that this would appease her and she'd be ok being locked away. He was more disconnected with reality than she could ever imagine.

White House

After ten minutes Fitz was able to get himself together. Olivia left to go back to OPA to continue working on finding Mellie. Fitz took a deep breath before leaving the Oval. He'd gotten a call that Karen had arrived. He sent for her, she didn't know what was going on with her mom and as time stretched and she hadn't heard from her mother she began to ask questions that he didn't want to answer over the phone.

Karen was in her room when Fitz arrived. "Dad what's going on? Where is mom?" He took a moment to try to still himself. He walked further into the room and sat on the bed beside her. "Dad where's mom?" Karen was starting to get worried.

"I don't know baby." Karen recoiled.

"What is that supposed to mean? She's a grown woman how could you lose a grown woman?" Karen was getting hysterical. Fitz patted her knee to try to calm her.

"Honey please calm down you need to listen to me this is important." She knew from the look on her father's face that this was serious. She nodded. "Your mother's been kidnapped." Karen gasped.

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm working to find out. You can't say anything Karen no one can know. I felt that I owed you, to tell you what was going on, but please honey."

"I won't say anything dad I promise. I don't want anything to happen to mom."

"Neither do I baby."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Five days." Fitz sighed. It had been five long agonizing days for him. "Karen I know that this may seem strange, but you have to go back to school and I need you to act as normal as possible."

"How can I do that dad?"

"Just try baby."

"Why all the secrecy dad? How can the first lady be missing and no one know?"

Karen was a smart girl and he knew he needed to trust her.

"We think it's someone in the White House that is behind this. To keep your mom safe I have to pretend that I don't know that she's gone ,but I'm working to find her sweetie." Karen hugged her dad.

"I'm scared dad. What if we don't get her back?" He rubbed his daughters back.

"We will get her back honey don't worry. I promise I will bring your mom home."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N My friends have been breathing down my neck about updating this so here ya go.

Andrew sat in his office unbelieving of how easy all of this was. He thought he'd have to work a bit harder to keep Fitz from realizing the truth, but as it was he hadn't had to do much of anything. A ghost of a smile graced his features, he looked at his watch and decided that he needed to go see her. It had been two days since he'd been to visit, two days too long. He stood from his chair and grabbed his coat. Andrew walked out into the reception area.

"I'm going out for the day I have an appointment." He stated to his secretary who furrowed her brow in confusion. She didn't remember putting anything on his calendar. Rather than argue with the VP she just nodded. He strode out of his office area, his trusted agents flanking him. They knew where he was going and they knew the easiest and most inconspicuous way to get him there.

Olivia walked into Fitz's private office where they'd been meeting to discuss Mellie. He sat with his head bowed and his thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of his nose. He was under a tremendous amount of strain. Not only was his wife missing, but he had to keep it a secret because the Vice President was suspected of taking her. Things really could not get worse or messier.

"You have anything for me?" He said softly when he felt her presence. She sat in the chair across from him.

"There have been some anomalies. Huck hacked into Andrew's agent logs as well as the computers of the cars he's used. The GPS readings show him traveling this route several times before Mellie went missing and several times since she's gone missing." Olivia slid the paper to him and Fitz looked at the information. This seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. "Do you know where this is?"

"I feel like this route is one that I've traveled before, but I can't quite remember." She nodded. He looked up at her for the first time since she'd enter the office. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes the day that Andrew returned from Alabama there was a discrepancy in the passenger manifest." She handed the document to Fitz. He looked it over, but wasn't sure what he was looking at. "The manifest is mis-numbered. Looks like someone was listed and then scratched off, but the numbering wasn't corrected."

"What does all this mean Olivia?" He was too tired to try to piece it together himself.

"He left Alabama on a chartered flight that he paid for, according to his bank statements. He took Mellie returned to Alabama and then took off in the official Jet with her and brought her back to D.C."

"So she's somewhere in the area right under our noses?"

"It would appear so which is why he hasn't gone missing for any length of time. I believe if we follow where those GPS coordinates lead we will find Mellie."

"Have someone trail him. I don't want to make any sudden moves, I have no idea what type of mental state he's in and if he would hurt her." Olivia nodded her head, agreeing.

"I'm already on it. I have Huck doing surveillance."

Andrew strode confidently into the compound where he kept his treasure as he liked to think of her. He got a status report on her before going to her room. He entered and was relieved that she wasn't huddled in the corner as she had been the week before. He was confident that she was starting to understand that he was the one that loved and cared for her, not the man she called her husband.

"Mellie it's good to see you up." She looked up from the journal that she was writing in and watched him as he came closer. Andrew hated that he could see fear in her eyes, but he knew that would change soon. "I brought you something." He threw the packet onto the table. She knew what was inside so she didn't bother opening it.

"You've proved your point Andrew. No one cares about me no one is looking for me. They believe that I'm the type of woman that would just up and abandon her children." She stated sadly. He pulled out the chair closest to her and sat down. He grabbed her hand and he clinched his jaw when she flinched.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Mellie. I'm trying to help you wake up." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't love you Andrew why do you want me?"

"You will grow to love me. I am a patient man I can wait. I don't want to keep you here forever the sooner you prove to me that I can trust you the sooner you can leave."

"And then what?"

"You can return to the White House as my first lady, but first you'd need to divorce him."

"Why you've already proven that he doesn't care about me and he's practically moved Olivia in. Doesn't matter if we are divorced or not my marriage is over." Andrew wanted to jump for joy and scream with glee when he heard her say her marriage was over. His plans were working out so well.

"I want you to be truly free Mellie. And you won't be until you are no longer his wife." Mellie sighed.

"You are probably right." She fell silent. "I know that you are right." He smiled brightly at her. Andrew lifted her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. She had to fight to not shiver in disgust. She thought often how she missed the signs that he was emotionally unstable.

"Would you like the chef to bring you anything special tonight?" She smiled at him.

"No I'm ok." Andrew smiled back. When he stood up he leaned in and kissed her forehead Mellie leaned into the kiss. Andrew lingered a bit longer before standing.

"I have to get back." She pouted slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I just….Nothing don't worry about it."

"No tell me."

"I'm bored and I get lonely." He leaned down to her again.

"Soon you won't be lonely anymore." He straightened up and headed towards the door. "I'll be back soon." Mellie continued to smile until he walked through the door. The smile quickly fell from her face and she coldly stared at the door. If she had to play the dotting prisoner then she would to get the hell away from him. She was ready to put on a brilliant performance of Stockholm syndrome. Fitz may not care about her, but she knew her children needed and missed her and she needed to get back to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Andrew walked into the compound. He didn't usually come back so soon, but he had to see her again. He was hopeful by his last interactions with her. He got his usual report on her before heading to her room.

"Hello sweetie." He said cheerfully.

"Hello." Mellie said equally cheerful although she did not feel it at all. He sat across from her and grabbed her hand.

"Would you like to go out today?"

"Very much so." Andrew smiled brightly at her.

"Well let's go." They stood and he led her out of the room. Mellie looked around memorizing her surroundings. This was only the third time that he'd let her leave the room.

They arrived outside and Mellie took a deep breath. It was so nice to get fresh air. She'd lost track of how long she'd been locked in that room. They sat on a bench and Mellie continued to look around. She jumped when Andrew laid his hand on her knee and began to rub. She looked over at him shocked. He just smiled at her again. Mellie felt sick to her stomach, she didn't want him touching her and the thought of being intimate with him again sickened her to her core.

"When can I leave here?"

"When I know you are serious about us." He stroked her face.

"When will that be?"

"That's up to you Mellie." She knew what he wanted, but she didn't think she could do that. The thought of it just made her want to cry. Even though she'd been with him before he wasn't the man she thought he was.

"I don't follow."

"Mellie you aren't stupid, you know what I want."

"Andrew I'm not ready for that yet."

"You aren't ready to leave here then." Her head dropped, she was disappointed and she knew she had to make some difficult decisions.

Two Days Later

Huck practically ran into OPA with a manila envelope.

"Olivia, Abby, Quinn!" He called to everyone. They gathered in the conference room. "We found her." He threw the envelope on the table and pulled out the pictures. "She came outside couple days ago. I hacked into the security cameras around the compound and was able to capture these." There were pictures of Mellie and Andrew sitting outside. Pictures of Andrew with his hand on Mellie's knee, Olivia gasped when she saw the picture of Mellie looking absolutely terrified.

"We need to get her out of there, but first I need to talk to the president. We have to handle this delicately." Everyone agreed. Olivia grabbed her bag and headed to the White House.

***********************************************************************************************************************"What's the set up?" He said looking at the pictures. Olivia noticed him softly caressing Mellie's face in the picture.

"Camera's all around that Huck was able to hack into, both his and her agents are colluding with Andrew so we have ten agents total that we know of in on this. The door here" She said pointing to one of the pictures. "Fitz are you listening to me?" She noticed he seemed to be in another world.

"This is my father's old place. He had this place when he was a Senator and would come to D.C. on official business." Fitz sighed.

"Are you kidding? He has your wife at one of your family's properties."

"No my father sold it long ago. I had only been there once before he did, but I know that it was my father's. I guess he sold it to Andrew."

"This helps we should be able to dig up blueprints also find out what modifications have been made." He nodded.

"Make sure she is safe."

"Of course Fitz I promised you I'd make sure she was brought back to you."

"I've been thinking of having Karen come home again. I don't know how deep the corruption goes and I worry about her being alone."

"I think that's a good idea. There could be a contingency if Mellie is rescued that could be triggered."

"I'll have her brought home." He looked back down at the photo's his thoughts light years away. Olivia wasn't sure what would happen once Mellie was back, but for the time being she knew she'd lost him to her ghost.

Fitz had Karen come home under the guise that she was upset about her mom abandoning her. Andrew was suspicious of the cause until he ran into Karen and she gave him the cold shoulder. He felt like she was upset about her parents breaking up. The lies were bought and he was happy, so much was going to plan.

Fitz wanted to go to OPA, but he couldn't risk it. Olivia came to the White House and they went up to the Residence. He knew that it would look uncouth to have Olivia up there, but that's exactly what he needed it to look like. Fitz briefed Cyrus on the situation and after his initial anger that he'd not been clued in on Mellie's kidnapping he came on board to work with them.

"What's the plan?"

"Cyrus has briefed Andrew on his need to go to Switzerland instead of you. He's sold him on the fact that you need to be with Karen as she's having a difficult time with yours and Mellie's separation. He bought it. My team along with Jake." Olivia paused to see if there was any reaction at the mention of Jake, there was none so she continued. "My team along with Jake will breach the compound. Huck has a pretty good idea where she's being kept."

"I want this to be done as safely as possible, but if any of them threaten her then I want them taken out." Olivia nodded her understanding. "When will this happen?"

"Tomorrow night once Andrew is gone." Fitz stood from the sofa and walked over to the window looking out.

"That will be all." Olivia stood and silently left.

Andrew was annoyed that he had to leave the country. He stalked through the halls of the White House to his office. Once he was inside he grabbed the burner phone he kept in his desk and dialed a number.

"I have to go out of the country. Tighten up security and don't allow her out. I don't want her trying to escape. Don't tell her I'm gone." Andrew hung up the phone and clinched his jaw, but he knew he had to do this otherwise it would look suspicious. He thought about taking Mellie with him, but decided it was too risky.

Andrew left on his trip to Switzerland. Once it was confirmed that he'd arrived Olivia and her team set in motion the plan to rescue Mellie. Fitz sat in the Oval with Cyrus under the guise of all day briefings on an Energy Bill. He paced the floor and Cyrus was sure he was going to wear the presidential seal out of the carpet. Cyrus was nervous too he almost wished they'd continued to leave him in the dark. Fitz checked his watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes. He knew that things should start to be moved into place.

Olivia and Abby sat in the surveillance truck waiting on Huck's signal so that they could cut the cameras. Quinn, Jake and Huck got into position ready to breach the gates of the compound. They'd brought both tranquilizer guns and real guns if they needed to they would use lethal force.

Mellie lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She was fighting with herself if she was going to give into Andrew. Maybe if she did he would let her leave and she could try to get away from him, but then there was the possibility that he was lying to her. Suddenly the room's door swung open. Her former head of security came rushing in, he looked nervous. Mellie sat up in bed.

"Ma'am I need you to come with me." He walked quickly over to the bed and grabbed her arm. He barely gave her time to get up before he pulled her out of the room.

"What's going on?" Suddenly Mellie heard a loud bang and people screaming. She was pulled along and began to stumble over her own feet. He grabbed Mellie by the waist and hoisted her into the air. She heard more yelling, it seemed to be coming closer. Mellie squirmed in his arms and he lost his grip on her. She fell to the floor.

"Get up!" He tried to grab her arm again, but she batted it away. "Get the fuck up now!" He tried again, but she continued to fight him. He was instructed to never hurt her, but he'd had enough. He punched Mellie in the face and she lost consciousness. He knew he'd have hell to pay later, but right now he had to do what was best to get her out.

"What happened to her?"

"Her former head of security Thomas Jensen hit her in an attempt to remove her from the compound. Apparently she fought him." A small smile graced Fitz's features. He thanked everyone for their help in getting Mellie out safely. Three agents were killed when they opened fire and five were arrested. Fitz was irritated that Andrew was able to disappear before he'd been detained. Olivia's team left and she stayed back.

"Thank you so much Livvie." He hugged her tightly. She held onto him, unsure of what was going to happen next with them. She left him alone. Fitz walked quietly over to the bed and climbed in beside Mellie. She'd been checked over by the doctor's and Fitz was told that she should be awake soon.

Mellie's eyes fluttered open and her vision was blurry. She had no clue where she was. Mellie's head was pounding and the last thing she remembered was being drug out into the hall. Fitz noticed her waking up. He looked over at her. Mellie's eyes focused and she was startled to see Fitz. She closed her eyes thinking she was hallucinating.

"Mels." He said softly. She opened her eyes again this time she knew that she wasn't hallucinating.

"Fitz?"

"Yes honey you are safe now." She was relieved. Fitz leaned over and kissed her forehead. She tensed he noticed, but decided to put it aside and chalk it up to what she'd been through.

"Where is Andrew?" Fitz's heart skipped wondering if she'd become attached to him.

"Honey we didn't get him, but we will." Mellie looked terrified. Fitz bent down and kissed her forehead again. "You will be safe he won't hurt you again." Mellie nodded again, Fitz pulled her into his arms, she initially hesitated, but then she sunk into his embrace. The tears came despite her best efforts. She sobbed as he kissed her head and rubbed her back. Fitz clinched his jaw to stop from crying himself. He was thankful that she'd been brought home, but he was devastated that she'd had to endure so much pain and that Andrew was still out there.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hopefully this site won't eat this chapter like it was doing my other fic. Hoping everyone is having a Happy New Year so far. Thanks for the reviews as always.

He rarely left Mellie's side or let her out of his sights. As long as Andrew was out there she was unsafe. The White House made a statement regarding the fact that Andrew would no longer be VP, but they kept it vague. Fitz moved Karen back to the White House and she was attending a local school a complete overhaul of the Secret Service was conducted and he was confident that any rogue agents were disposed of, but that wasn't satisfying enough. He needed Andrew's head on a pole.

Fitz walked softly into the drawing room where Mellie spent most of her time these days. She was sullen and withdrawn and there was nothing he could do to pull her out of it. He'd seen her interacting with Karen and Teddy and she seemed her old self, but he figured she didn't feel the need to put on appearances for his sake like she did for the kids.

"Mels." She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes a cold steely blue that made him inadvertently shiver.

"What?" Her tone was flat and dry.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to Santa Barbra for awhile being away from D.C. might help."

"I'm not crazy Fitz, I'm just trying to recover because you know I was kidnapped."

"I know you aren't crazy Mellie. I just thought you might need a change of scenery."

"Fine."

"Great I'll get the details together." He sat down expecting to have a conversation with her, but she went back to staring at the fire. "Do you want to talk about it?" Mellie closed her eyes tightly.

"What do you care?" Fitz bucked his eyes.

"What do I care? What's that supposed to mean?" Mellie took a deep breath and turned towards him.

"Who realized Andrew kidnapped me? Cyrus? Teddy? Hal?"

"I realized it Mellie!" He couldn't believe what she was insinuating.

"Sure Fitz, sure."

"What type of shit did he fill your head with Mellie?"

"He didn't need to fill my head with anything. As soon as I called you to tell you I was going off with Andrew you had Olivia here, you probably fucked her in our bed." It all suddenly made sense to Fitz. Andrew was playing mind games with her he'd convinced her that he didn't care and wouldn't notice she was gone. Fitz realized that when he started inquiring about her whereabouts that threw Andrew's plan off. He under estimated Fitz's connection with his wife.

"I brought Olivia here after you called because I felt something wasn't right and I had OPA investigate it. Olivia and her team are the ones that found you, but I asked her to do that, to find you and bring you back to me." Mellie looked over at him surprised. She wasn't sure what to believe. Maybe Andrew had gotten into her head more than she realized. Mellie shook her head and looked away.

"I don't know who or what to believe or think anymore." She said softly and Fitz's heart broke.

"Mels you need to talk to someone. You can't be expected to manage the trauma by yourself."

"I'll think about it Fitz." Seeing her so unsure and broken made him even angrier. He wanted Andrew found and brought to him alive so that he could strangle the life out of him. Mellie wasn't sure why he was still sitting here she thought he'd gone back to whatever he was doing. She tried to clear her head of those types of thoughts knowing that Andrew was still in her head.

"I was thinking of having the chef make you pasta cabonara tonight." Mellie's eyes went wide and then glazed over. She sat unmoving and Fitz jumped from his seat and went to her. Tears started to stream down her face. "Mellie?" He said laying a gentle hand on her arm. Mellie suddenly tried to hit him, but he grabbed her hand.

"Please take me back. Please don't do this." He realized that she was having a memory.

"Baby it's me Fitz you are safe. You are safe." He said softly to her as he gathered her in his arms and stroked her hair. Mellie snapped out of her trance . She was embarrassed when she realized that she was in Fitz's arms and she tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let her. "No you don't, let me take care of you." He said softly into her hair. Mellie relaxed in his embrace. After awhile he felt her head heavy on his chest and he knew she'd fallen asleep. Fitz pulled away from her slightly so that he could pick her up and carry her to their bedroom. He gently removed her shoes after he laid her on the bed, he did the same for himself and climbed into bed beside her. He pulled Mellie against his chest and held her tightly.

All the emotions he'd been holding in spilled forth as hot tears streamed down his face. He fought to control his strangled sobs he didn't want to wake or upset her further. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head thankful that she was back with him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N This fic is nearing the finish line I may have two more chapters left but I thank you all for reading and commenting. It is greatly appreciated.

1 Week Later

Despite Fitz's assurances, Mellie was still struggling with what to believe and who to trust. Her mind kept replying all that Andrew said to her everything that she saw in the pictures that he'd showed her. She just couldn't believe that Fitz was the one that truly realized she was gone. Mellie just knew it was Karen or even Cyrus, but not Fitz.

"Mom" Karen tentatively walked into the room. Mellie smiled seeing her baby girl.

"Yes sweetie." Karen came over and climbed onto the bed with her mom.

"You ok mom?" Mellie hugged her daughter to her chest.

"Yes honey I'm ok." Karen looked up at her mom.

"Don't do that. Don't act like I'm a baby tell me the truth. Dad trusted me with the truth why can't you?" Mellie frowned.

"What truth did your dad trust you with?"

"That you were missing. He knew it was a big risk telling me because I had to keep it a secret to keep you safe, but he trusted me. I want to know if you are ok mom?"

"No baby I'm not, but I don't want you worrying about me."

"How can I help?" Karen said softly.

"Just be here." Karen nodded and laid back down on her mom's chest.

"I'm so glad you are home. I know dad is too." Mellie didn't say anything she had her doubts that Fitz was as happy to have her home.

Two Days Later

The Grant family packed up so that they could go to Santa Barbra. The more Mellie thought about it the more she liked the idea of getting out of the stifling air of the White House. Getting away from D.C. period would do her good. It'd been so long since she and Fitz visited Santa Barbra. After the long plane ride they finally reached their house. Mellie went straight to the expansive backyard and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"I love living in the White House, but I miss this place." Fitz stated as he walked up behind her. She nodded in agreement.

"It's always nice to return here." He came to stand next to her.

"Have you thought anymore about talking to someone?"

"Yes and I will, but right now I just want to enjoy this time."

"Of course." Fitz and Mellie stood outside enjoying the fresh air for a couple minutes more before deciding to join Karen and Teddy inside.

After the family dinner Mellie retreated to hers and Fitz's bedroom. She took a long hot bath, trying to wash away all the stress in her body. She pulled herself out of the tub when the water started to cool. Mellie dried herself off and Fitz appeared in the doorway.

"You need me to lotion your back?" Mellie jumped a little startled by his sudden appearance. Her first thought was to turn him down, but then she decided against it.

"Yes." Fitz walked over and grabbed the bottle of lotion. Mellie turned away from him and lowered her towel, exposing her back. He squirted lotion on his hand and rubbed them together trying to warm the lotion. He spread it all over her back and Mellie shivered slightly. It'd been so long since she'd felt his hands on her. He rubbed the lotion in , Mellie was about to replace her towel when he leaned forward and kissed the back of her shoulder. His arm came around her waist and pulled her slightly against his body.

"I thought I was going to go crazy when I realized you were missing." He said into the side of her neck. Mellie closed her eyes trying to squash the doubt that was creeping in. "I know that we've had a lot of problems, but you are my wife and the mother of my children. I love you Mellie, I care about you." Fitz's hand slowly made its way up her bare torso, he brushed across her nipple that quickly hardened at his touch. Mellie moaned and felt the heat rush between her thighs.

"Fitz we shouldn't." Mellie stepped out of his embrace and pulled her towel back up, she turned to him and gasped when she saw the look in his eyes. It was a mixture of love, lust and regret.

"Let me make love to you Mellie." He stepped closer to her. His lips only inches away from hers. Mellie leaned in and closed the gap between them. Her lips tentatively moved across his, Fitz parted his lips slightly and she slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth. Fitz pulled her flush against him needing to feel her against him. Mellie's hands moved down his back to his backside she pushed him into her tighter. Fitz reached down and hoisted her into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom.

Fitz sat her down on the floor and removed her towel before pulling his shirt over his head. He pulled her back to him, needing to feel her skin on his.

"God I was so scared Mellie. I thought I'd never see you again and that just hurt me so badly." Mellie was stunned at his words. She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. He bent and tenderly kissed her forehead.

Mellie reached down and undid his belt before unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his zipper. She reached in and slowly took his silky shaft into her hand and began to rub him. Fitz captured her mouth again and he moaned into it when he felt her light touch. Mellie pulled his pants and boxers down and he stepped out of them. He picked her up again and laid her down on the bed. Mellie opened her legs in anticipation of having her husband inside of her. He slowly crawled up her body placing soft kisses as he went until he settled between her thighs. Fitz reached down and dipped a finger into her heat making sure she was ready for him.

"I'm ready Fitz. I need you please." He grabbed her thigh and opened her legs slightly wider before settling between them and placing his manhood at her entrance. He looked her in the eyes as he sank into her. Mellie held onto his forearms, she bit her lip to try to stop from crying out at the delicious pleasure that was spreading through her body. He bent down and pecked her lips before starting to move within her. She clinched down on him when his tip brushed her spot.

"Shit." He hissed. He was soon pulling almost entirely out of her and slamming himself back in. Fitz rolled them over until she was on top. He grabbed her hips and moved her along his length.

"Make love to me Fitz. I need you so bad." Mellie stated softly. Fitz sat up and pulled her to him, holding her against his chest as he continued to slowly move inside of her. Mellie held onto him for dear life. He knew that she was still afraid especially since Andrew had not been found. There was no doubt in his mind that Andrew would come after her again. He rolled them back over, taking a hold of her thigh and holding it tightly against his side as he plunged into her repeatedly. He knew by the increased rhythmic clinching of her muscles that she was close. Mellie's fingers dug into his back and she wound her other leg around his back.

"Cum for me baby." He bent and kissed her heatedly. Fitz shifted his pelvis until he was sliding against her spot. A strangled scream erupted out of her and was caught by his mouth.

"I'm almost there Fitz. I'm so close." He could see the desperation in her eyes, that she needed this release and he was determined to give it to her. He pulled out and pushed back into her over and over. Mellie shut her eyes tightly as the exquisite heat started to spread. Finally the room was replaced by bright white as the unspeakable pleasure raced through every fiber of her being. She heard herself screaming out his name, but she felt like she was having an out of body experience. Fitz could no longer contain his release he pushed into her one more time before stilling and spilling his essence into his wife.

"Mellie oh Mellie I love you so much," He breathed into the side of her neck as the bliss bubbled to the surface. Mellie started to come down, she rubbed his back. She whimpered slightly as he continued to move his hips against hers. Fitz caught his breath and looked up at his wife. He kissed her softly, before pulling out of her. She hated the loss of him. Fitz laid next to her and pulled her into his arms. Mellie held onto his forearm.

"I'm scared Fitz." It was the first time she'd expressed it.

"I know you are baby, but I won't let him take you away again."

"You won't be able to stop him." He drew back and looked her in the eyes.

"If I have to kill him with my bare hands he will not harm you again." Fitz kissed her gently and she laid her head back on his chest, silently praying that he was right.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N This is the penultimate chapter. All will be wrapped up in Chapter 12. Read, review please and thank you.

Fitz and Mellie were set to go back to the White House the next day. Mellie sat out by the pool enjoying the warm California sun. She wasn't completely relaxed, but she was starting to feel better.

"Mels!"

"Out here Fitz!" She called to him. Fitz appeared moments later.

"Hey babe Karen wants to go visit a couple shops, we've had a route cleared did you want to join?" Mellie thought for a moment.

"No I'll just stay here. You two go ahead."

"Teddy is napping do you want me to take him with?"

"No don't wake him." He nodded and kissed her softly before making his exit. Karen came out and said her goodbyes to her mom before she and her dad set off.

Mellie sat out by the pool for a moment longer before deciding to go in and take a nap while Teddy was still sleeping. She settled on the sofa in the library and pulled the soft chenille blanket over her body. She was asleep in minutes.

"I think mom would like these." Karen held up a pair of vintage pearl earrings. She and Fitz decided to visit a few small shops and support the local business owners.

"I think so too honey. We should get them." Fitz suddenly felt uneasy. He tried to shake it off, but he couldn't. He walked away from Karen and spoke quietly to Hal.

"Check on Mellie and Teddy for me." Hal nodded and spoke into his mic. Moments later he advised Fitz that they were both at the house napping. He nodded and went back to Karen.

"Everything ok dad?"

"Absolutely." He still felt uneasy, but he chalked it up to the fact that this was the first time he'd truly been away from her since she'd been returned.

"Mommy." Mellie was taken out of her sleep by the sound of her sons voice.

"Yes baby." She mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mommy." Mellie opened her eyes completely and gasped when she saw Andrew holding Teddy. She sat up immediately.

"What are you doing here? Give him to me." She reached for Teddy, but Andrew snatched him away.

"I am so disappointed in you Mellie and now you have to pay." Mellie looked around wondering where her agents were. "I didn't kill them, but by the time they wake up and realize what happened we'll be long gone."

"Give him to me." Andrew laughed.

"I won't hurt him or you as long as you come with me." Mellie noticed for the first time that he held a gun in his hands. She held her hands up in defeat.

"I will go with you just please don't hurt him."

"I know what you've done with him. You betrayed me and fucked that son of a bitch and now you will do anything to save his spawn." He held Teddy tighter to his body and the toddler began to squirm, which annoyed Andrew. Mellie could see in his eyes that he was becoming more agitated.

"What do you want me to do Andrew?" Mellie's eyes darted from Teddy to Andrew. He stepped closer to her.

"Don't try to play me Mellie!" Her eyes widened again.

"He's innocent Andrew this has nothing to do with him."

Andrew looked at Teddy and sat him down on the floor. The little boy went to run to his mom, but Andrew stopped him. Teddy began to cry and struggled against him. Mellie tried to come near, but Andrew pointed the gun at him.

"It's ok Teddy." She tried to soothe her son.

"Mellie. Mellie!" She jumped and looked at him.

"I can't let Fitz live. He'll never let us live in peace he has to go." Mellie swallowed hard.

"Let's go back I'm getting a bit tired." Fitz wasn't at all tired, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He wanted to get back to Mellie and Teddy. He wanted to have the agent call and check in on Mellie, but he didn't want to worry Karen. He settled into the back of the limo and took slow breaths trying to calm his every increasing beating heart. He looked over at Karen to make sure she didn't think anything was amiss. She was preoccupied with her cell phone. Fitz tried to lay his head back on the seat and relax, but there was a knot in his stomach and a feeling of dread starting to creep all over him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N The end has come for this fic. Hopefully the ending is satisfying for all. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

When they arrived back at the house there is an eerie stillness. When they entered the house Karen went to her room.

"Mellie!" He called to her.

"In here Fitz!" He stopped in his tracks something just wasn't right. He looked around wondering where her agents were. He stood in the hall, his military training kicking in and telling him that there was something amiss. He stepped back and looked over his shoulder, Hal was standing just outside the door. He caught his eye and Hal came into the house.

"Fitz!" Mellie called out to him again. Hal spoke quietly into his mic. He didn't get any responses from the other agents. He immediately knew they were being ambushed and his first priority was the president. Fitz went to walk toward the den where Mellie was, but Hal grabbed him.

"Go check on Karen and stay with her."

"Sir I can't you are my first priority."

"Give me your spare gun." Hal shook his head. "Listen to me I am the Commander in Chief and I have ordered you to give me your gun and go stay with my daughter." There was a steely determination in Fitz's gaze. Hal knew he was breaking protocol, but he also knew if the Grants lost another child because he disobeyed he'd never forgive himself.

"Yes sir." Hal turned and walked quietly up the stairs his gun drawn. Fitz tucked the gun into the back of his waistband after checking to make sure it was loaded. He walked slowly toward the den and was not surprised when he saw Andrew Nichols standing there holding his wife and son at gunpoint.

"About time." He sneered at Fitz.

"Andrew let them go. It's me you have a problem with."

"That's right it is you I have a problem with, but I won't be letting them go, not yet." He ran the gun down Mellie's cheek. Fitz could see the tears pooling in her eyes. He held her gaze silently urging her to stay strong.

"What do you want Andrew?"

"You dead."

"I have no clue what went wrong. We were friends, I brought you in to be my VP now you want me dead?" Andrew laughed loudly.

"We were never friends. You never treated me like an equal. I was always to be your underling. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, Gerry Grant's golden child. My mother warned me about you all, but I just had to see how the Grant's lived for myself. You living in mansions and going to expensive boarding schools, while we barely had enough to pay for a studio." Fitz and Mellie were both lost about what was happening. "I never understood why he chose you over me. I was his son too." Fitz's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh he never told you?" He laughed again this time louder. "Of course he didn't tell you about his bastard child. He fucked my mother got her pregnant and then left her. Decided to give it all to you instead, including this." He pulled Mellie closer to him. "I saw her first and made the stupid mistake of mentioning the beautiful brunette in the coffee shop that I'd seen. He made sure he gave her to you instead." Fitz could tell that Mellie was just in the dark about all of this as he was.

"Andrew I never knew any of this. Big Gerry wasn't a good man, not to you not to me and certainly not to Mellie."

"Don't try that psycho babble on me."

"Did you hurt the agents?" His question threw Andrew off guard.

"No I just decided to use some of my training from B613 to render them ineffective." Andrew cocked his head to the side. "You don't seem surprised to realize I was in B613." Fitz remained silent and stared. "Oh because you knew that already, because you were a member as well, because your father was the original Command."

Andrew looked at Mellie to gage how shocked she was and he was shocked himself to see no reaction on her face. His heart sank and he realized he may have misjudged this situation again and underestimated their bond. "I know how much it must hurt to hear what a monster he is Mellie." She said nothing. He moved the gun from her face to Teddy's and pressed into the side of his head causing the little boy to start crying.

Mellie tried to move to her son, but he yanked her back. Fitz made a move. "If you take one more step I will pull the trigger. " Andrew turned his attentions to Mellie.  
>"I was talking to you Mellie. Does it hurt to hear what kind of monster he is." Mellie had no clue what to say. She looked at Fitz.<p>

"Yes." She said silently. His eyes encouraged her, she knew that she couldn't tell Andrew that she knew about the Grant's ties to B613, that she'd known since very early on in her relationship with Fitz.

"Andrew let Teddy go. He has nothing to do with any of this." Andrew looked down at the crying little boy.

"I guess it wouldn't be right to have him see me put a bullet in his father's brain." Mellie gasped and she fought to keep the tears at bay. She knew if he saw her crying over Fitz it would infuriate him more. He released Teddy who ran to his dad. Mellie let out a cry. Fitz picked his son up.

"Go upstairs." Teddy looked back at his mom and pointed. "Mommy will be there soon." The little boy didn't want to be around Andrew anymore, but he didn't want to leave his mom and dad. "Go." Fitz kissed his cheek before setting him back on the floor. Teddy ran out of the room. Fitz silently prayed that he would listen to him and stay upstairs.

"The only thing that will make me killing you more pleasurable is for you to watch me with your wife." Mellie's heart sank and fear struck her. Surely he wasn't going to do what she thought he might. Fitz's jaw clinched. He was still holding the gun to Mellie's side. He pulled her to him with his free hand and kissed her hard on the mouth. Fitz saw red. Mellie struggled against him. He pulled away from her and looked at Fitz laughing. "Don't worry when you are gone I'll make sure she's taken care of. As far as your spawn I'm sure I can find some boarding school to send them away too."

Andrew pushed Mellie down on the sofa the gun momentarily away from her. He walked toward her with a menacing look on his face. Mellie tried to scramble away, but he grabbed her arm. He had the gun by his side. Fitz with lighting fast reflexes pulled the gun from the back of his waistband and pulled the trigger. Andrew stumbled and turned around shock on his face. He went to raise his gun towards Mellie and Fitz emptied the magazine into his chest. He fell to the ground. Mellie was curled up on the sofa wide eyed. Hal came running down the stairs. Mellie jumped off the sofa and into Fitz's arms, burying her face into his chest..

Hal went over and checked Andrew for a pulse. He turned to Fitz and shook his head. He was going to call law enforcement, but Fitz didn't want them, this had to be swept under the rug. He took Mellie into the study.

"I'm going to call Olivia to come clean this mess up." She nodded slowly, still in shock by everything that happened. Fitz chartered a private jet to bring Olivia and her team.

Mellie and their kids prepared to go back to D.C. Both Karen and Teddy were silently traumatized by the ordeal and Fitz knew his family was going to need a lot of therapy. They realized that Andrew planted chemical mines all over the property anticipating that the family would return to Santa Barbra at some point. He used them to knock out the Secret Service agents that were patrolling the perimeter. Fitz remembered that he'd mentioned in passing the desire to take his family back to Santa Barbra. Fitz was thankful that Hal had been there and that he'd gotten his gun.

Olivia and OPA came in and cleaned everything up. No one outside of a select few would ever know what really happened on that fateful day. The Grants returned to D.C..

"Did you know he was your brother?" Mellie stated when Fitz walked into their bedroom.

"No clue, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Big Gerry wasn't exactly faithful to my mother."

"I'm sorry Fitz."

"For what?" He sat next to her and took her hand into his.

"If I hadn't had an affair with him..."

"No this isn't your fault at all. He's held this vendetta against me for over fifty years he would have figured out one way or another to try to carry out his revenge." Mellie isn't convinced by his words. Fitz pulls her against him and holds her tightly to his body. "I love you Mellie."

"I love you Fitz." She said looking into his eyes.

"I was so scared, God I was so scared." He said the emotion starting to swell in his voice. "I was ok dying if I had to face my life without you." Mellie wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"We're going to be ok right?" She looked into his eyes.

"Yes we will because we are together." For the first time since she was taken she felt safe.


End file.
